COS : Pahelo Chrysant
by SonicHooves
Summary: After the Canterlot Fire tragedy, Sonic Hooves the green Pegasus submitted to humiliation for almost six years. And now, he cannot resist, no more kindness left and losing his sanity. He decide to form a group and decide to arrest the pony who caused the tragedy, Pahelo Chrysant. Will they successfully complete their task?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another beautiful morning in Ponyville, the whole sky ablaze with a wild splash of golden rays, broke through the mists and beat down on the magical pony land. Everypony wake up and started doing their routine as the birdies singing their morning song. One of the ponies there, Sonic Hooves, walked out from his house built by his friend as a gift for him, and started to head towards his favourite marketplace nearby.

It has been 6 years since the tragedy in Canterlot happened, but the green pony with brown eyes and dark red mane still remembers it clearly just like it happened yesterday.

Sonic Hooves used to be the conductor at the prestigious Canterlot Music School until the city was struck by a planned destructive fire caused by a thief known as Pahelo Chrysant that had burnt down half of the city to avenge his jail time for 3 months given to him by the royal sisters.

Sonic Hooves was furious, and so are the other Canterlot ponies. The fire had costed lots of lives and has destroyed the school where he now used to work in and love He cursed the thief, the one who almost destroyed his life and others too. It had traumatised him. It was something that he and his colleagues from the school won't ever forget.

Ever since then, Sonic Hooves has been moved to Ponyville, helped by his other friends. He hasn't got a job either; all of his expenses were paid by Woodwind and his house built by Fiddle, both of them his friends and formerly worked at the Canterlot Music School together with him. After hearing rumours the thief who caused chaos in Canterlot hiding somewhere near Ponyville, he went on a hunt for him so that he could be brought to justice.

Today, he was going to try the restaurant that Woodwind was working as a waitress 2 years ago. It's quite far from his house and it made him feel tired walking.

"I gonna walk faster…" He stopped for a while whispering, and continued walking on the street to his destination, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sonic!" There is a sound calling him somewhere, but Sonic recognize the voice, it is his old friend, Woodwind Serenade called him. "It has been a really long time! How are you? And where are you going?"

"Hey there Woodwind, I'm quite tired trying to walk through the endless road to the restaurant, how about you?" Sonic wiped his sweat and replied.

"I'm good, after open the new restaurant that you want to go," Woodwind grin and said, "I have to smile to everypony who come to the restaurant and enjoy our food!"

"You open the Le Kafé Restaurant? That is nice, but can you move the restaurant nearer from my house?" Sonic said.

"But it is the only empty slot near the downtown, I bought the land 4 months ago and it took 3 months to build it… Look, that is my restaurant!" Woodwind replied him and quickly trotted to her restaurant.

After a while, Sonic walked into the restaurant and sit on the cushion. Woodwind take a menu and walk to his table.

"Today, we have a special set lunch with discount," Woodwind said and give him the menu.

"That is awesome! I'm your friend, so did I have some discount?" Sonic asked and look at the menu.

"I'll give you a 2% friendship discount if you want to," Woodwind replied.

"Nice, I would like to have this, Equis sandwich set," Sonic pointed to the picture on the menu. When they are ordering, a familiar chain sound coming out somewhere. Sonic looked back and saw a yellow colored pony.

"Oh, it is our guest who often come here for last two weeks, be right back." Woodwind said then she trots away from Sonic.

It is him, Pahelo Chrysant with his friends, they sit near the front door.

"We meet again..." sonic thought and looking behind. After they ordered, Woodwind walk through and head toward to the kitchen. She came out with a sandwich after a few minutes.

"Sandwich come!" Woodwind said and put the sandwich on the table, but sonic wasn't responding. "Hey! Are you daydreaming?" Woodwind asked, and waved her hoof in front of Sonic.

Sonic was taken aback "Oh what... Emm nope, nothing." So… may I ask about him?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, okay then, well his name is Pahelo Chrysant, and I saw his silver carriage once! I don't know is it his transportation since i never saw that carriage after that day. Why you ask about him? Are you a spy?" Woodwind stared at Sonic and ask him. "Of course not! I'm just... curious about it." Sonic replied.

On the next three weeks, Sonic always come to this restaurant and track on him.

Occasionally, he saw his silver carriage, it have three Hookah carving behind his carriage.

"Oh, it must be his carriage," Sonic whispered to himself, hiding himself in the bushes and continue to spy on him.

After a few minutes, Pahelo comes out from the restaurant and abroad on his carriage.

"It's time," Sonic said, and then follow the carriage secretly. Just at that time, Sonic stuck in the bushes and it take him a few second to get out. The carriage has already run away, sonic try to chase it.

"It is too fast," Sonic can't follow and miss the carriage. "What should I do now?" He said and flies up. At the same time he look around and trying to find the carriage, unfortunately the carriage has gone.

"I lost him. Bad luck for me," Sonic sighed and fly down to the ground, he sight was locked at the horizon, suddenly he felt something fluffy under his hoof.

"Hey! What are you doing!" a blue pony shouted at Sonic because he accidentally landed on her body.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Sonic Hooves apologize to her. He looks at the mare and spin around her. She has a red eyes, blue mane and tails and purple-blue gradient body. Sonic's heart pounding wildly, he never have that feels before, he think the mare in front of him is really cute.

"Why you stare at me like that? Well, I saw you trying to fly into the Everfree Forest just now," the blue pony said.

"Did I reach the Everfree Forest just now?" Sonic asked and look around, he never realises that until the blue mare said so.

"Eeyup, and I saw that you are flying around, like looking for somepony."

"Wait… how did you know I was founding… never mind that."

"I know, you are trying to find Pahelo, so do I too." the blue mare replied.

"Wow, really?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"It's a long story…" she said.

It was one day before the Canterlot Fire, a yellow pony put many bags of hay behind her store room. On that night when she closed her shop, she saw the yellow pony put the fire on it.

After that tragedy, she lost her job for almost six years.

"We are the same," Sonic Hooves said and walked to his house,

"I know that feel when you lost everything just because a pony." the blue mare said,

"Well, what is your name? And where did you live?" Sonic tries to ask her.

"My name is Enjeru Ichigo. I have no place to live, I can only build a nest in a tree and sleep there. Why you ask this?" Enjeru said and asked him.

"Ooh, just curious, by the way, would you like to stay in my house? I can let you live there. And also, we can form a small group." Sonic said.

"You are so kind, and... What group we have to form?" Enjeru asked with a puzzled face.

"A... assassination group maybe?" Sonic said.

"Say what?" Enjeru thought she is mishear.

"Let me think about a suitable name for it. And now you can move to my house, I'll Find a room for ya." Sonic said again, then leading her to his house.

After arrived his house, Enjeru was shocked about his large backyard and two storey house.

"Welcome to my sweet home~" Sonic said and open the door.

"That is beautiful!" Enjeru said, looking around the light lime floor, neat book shelf, large window and woodcraft decorations.

"Your room is on the second floor," Sonic bring Enjeru to the second floor.

Enjeru gasped and hop onto the cyan colored bed. "Oh my, a fluffy bed with my favorite color!"

"It is~" Sonic giggled and said, "my special room for visitors, and you're the first one."

"I like it so much, thanks~" Enjeru hugs Sonic.

"I'm glad you like it, emm..." Sonic blushed and said.

"Oops, sorry, I'm just too happy." Enjeru said

"It is okay, well, the sky is getting dark, would you like to have some dinner?" Sonic asked and walk down to the kitchen.

"Sure! I would like to have some burger and strawberry juice." Enjeru said and follow him.

"Chicken or beef?" Sonic asked, and take some strawberry from the refrigerator.

"Chicken, I don't like beef." Enjeru answered and help Sonic to prepare.

"She is cute..." Sonic look at her view from the side and whispered.

"What?" Enjeru asked when taking some bread with her mouth.

"Oh, nothing, I just want some... Cooking oil." Sonic said with a little panic.

After dinner and bath, Enjeru sleep in her room that Sonic prepared. After few hours, Sonic walked into her room.

"Sleep well, have a fluffy dream." Sonic look at her. "You are the most pretty and cutest pony I have ever seen." Sonic whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning, Enjeru wake up while Sonic is drawing a map.

"Morning," Enjeru yawns "what are you doing right now?"

"Hey there, I'm drawing a map. How was yesterday?" Sonic replied.

"I have a good night sleep, by the way, what map are you drawing right now?" Enjeru asked.

"It's is the map of the restaurant where my friend our target always appear at there." Sonic answered and show her the map.

Sonic Hooves briefed Enjeru while walking into the room and hands over the map of the mentioned location to Enjeru. "No worries, all we have to do is be careful and lay low." Sonic said with a smile, and starts to pack his equipment into his small backpack. A smoke generator, a blowgun and a few darts would suffice for his mission.

"Le Kafé restaurant? It's the newest and crowded place in Ponyville, you sure we can terminate him without any suspicion?" Enjeru asked with a worried look.

"This stallion is a creature of habit. I've been watching his movements, his routine. We're giving this place a visit today, his favourite restaurant. And we will find him there." Sonic said and rolled the map "Enjeru, go to take a bath, we gonna start it soon."

"Okie, it will be fast." Enjeru replied and walk to the bathroom next to her room.

After few minutes, Enjeru walk out with wet mane. "Your bathroom didn't have warm water. And do you have a towel?"

Sonic take a towel and wrap her body, "I like cold water."

"Are we gotta go now?" Enjeru asked and take her shuriken.

"Yes... Wow, I didn't saw that big needles before." Sonic replied and look at her shuriken.

"It is a shuriken, means sword in the hand. I learn it before so I know how to use it." Enjeru said.

"It is amazing," Sonic said and open the door "we have to go there now."

After a long walking to the restaurant, they found that there is too crowd.

"Oh dear, I forget today is Saturday." Sonic face hoof and said.

"Here is too crowd, are you sure we can done it today?" Enjeru asked.

"I have no idea, let's try." Sonic replied, and walk into the restaurant.

Enjeru was suspicious and walk into the restaurant with Sonic.

After ordering, they look around, trying to find him.

After a long waiting, they finally saw the yellow pony.

"Look,it is Chrysant. I gonna put something..." Sonic said and open his smoke generator.

"Sonic wait... Here is too crowd… " Enjeru asked.

"Wish me luck." Sonic throw a smoke generator to his place. Then, a heavy smoke come out rapidly, they can't see anything.

"Smoke! Everypony run!" Somepony screamed and shouted, everypony start panic and run everywhere.

"I feel something went wrong..." Sonic Hooves said with a serious tone in his voice, watching everypony panicking and tumbling everywhere in the restaurant fogged with the smoke.

"Everypony keep calm. Sonic, you should not put the smoke generator in that crowded restaurant." Enjeru said with a little discontentment in his voice.

Sonic Hooves interrupted, "I found him! I saw him ran out from the back door!" Quick as a flash, he grabbed his blowgun and chased his prey.

They run out the crowded restaurant and chase him through the street. After a while they lost him.

"He run really fast," Sonic said with heavy breathing, and try to search him again.

"Now, we are on the street full of pony," Enjeru said and search with Sonic.

All in sudden, Sonic accidently crashed onto a pony.

"Oops, im sorry..." Sonic look at the milk colored pony standing in front of him, he has been attracted by her dagger that hanging beside his back.

"Emm... Are you alright?" The milk colored pony asked Sonic.

"Sonic, did you see me?" Enjeru also asked Sonic.

"I'm okie," Sonic said and pulled her "I need you, follow me,"

"need me?" the milk pony questions "hey! where are you pulling me to? what are you trying to do right now?" she said again when Sonic pulled him to a small lane.

"Yes," Sonic replied and ask "what is your name?"

"my name is … why you want to know my name? are you a spy?"

"you are the second pony who ask me "are you a spy', well let's go to some place that is more secret." Sonic replied and run into a small lane.

"He is hyped today, not sure what is happening," Enjeru said and follow Sonic to the small lane.

after walking into the lane, Sonic try to invite her to the team.

"What team is it?" the milk color pony said.

"It is an… army team… never mind, I haven't give it a good name, but if you interested in it, tell me anytime."

"Okie then, my name is Invultresse, and I want to join into the 'army' thingy," Invul said.

"That is awesome! let's go to my house." Sonic said happily and trotting to his house.

"your house? wait, aren't the army is in… military base?" Invul asked with a puzzled face.

"Just something like that, i'll tell you the truth after reaching my house." Sonic answer and lead them to his house.

after reaching his house, Sonic open the door and let Invul and Enjeru go in.

"my house is quite messy right now, help me to take this, the box that put beside the table and the map on the table." Sonic close the door and said.

"are we turning into his workers?" Invul whispered to Enjeru and carry the big box beside the table.

"follow me," Sonic said and walked to the backyard. "I gotta show ya'll something awesome."

"the box is heavy, what is inside it?" Invul complained and walked to the backyard with Enjeru.

After heading to the backyard, Sonic pressed the button on the wall, and the secret basement appeared in front of their eyes.

"That, is, awesome!" they gasped and said at the same time.

"Already told ya," Sonic grinned and walked into the basement.

"That is high-tech, I never seen this thing before," Enjeru said as she walked into the basement.

"So, where should I put the big box at?" Invul asked.

"Beside the small stage, or beside the round table at the back." Sonic replied.

"The round table is more nearer," Invul whispered and put the box beside the round table.

"Here I announce, the Conductor Operation Scheme is founded!" Sonic said and pull off the red cloth on the wall.

"Conductor operation scheme? sounds attractive to me." Invul said.

"I use almost 2 years to build the basement," Sonic said and walk down from the stage.

"You really want to do this?" Enjeru said, "i'm afraid it is illegal,"

"No worry Enjeru, even Princess Celestia also under orders to arrest him after the Canterlot Fire." Sonic said.

"The Canterlot Fire? you mean Pahelo Chrysant?" Invul asked.

"it is," Sonic said and put the arrest warrant of on the table.

"now I know why you want me to join your team," Invul replied

"first I have to know what weapon you use… I think I saw it today." Sonic said.

"it is dagger," Invul said as she took it out, "it is my amulet, I never use it before."

"that is awesome! can I touch it?" Enjeru asked and moved beside the table.

"Well… sure, make sure not to break the handle, the handle of the dagger is made out of glass." Invul said as she gave it to Enjeru.

"Beautiful right? it have carving on the blade." Invul said.

"it is a really fine craving," Sonic took out a magnifying glass and looked at it.

"it is almost night, let's go out and have some dinner," Sonic said and walked out from the basement.

"Le Kafé Restaurant?" Enjeru asked.

"Yes, the newest well-known restaurant in Ponyville," Sonic answered and headed to the restaurant.

"It take forever to walk from my house to the restaurant," Sonic said "we better run to there,"

while they are talking, they had been attracted by a glass building.

"the building is amazing! let's visit there," Enjeru said and walked to the glass building.

"still in construction" the sign on the door write.

"maybe we can visit it next time," Sonic said and continue heading to the restaurant.

after having a dinner, they back to each other house.

and they come to Sonic's house everyday to practise and discuss the strategy.

after 2 month, Sonic walk out from his house and saw a poster on the ground which wrote "Archery Field is now open!"

"Archery? sounds fun!" Sonic said.

"Morning," Enjeru walk out and said "what is that poster?"

"It is about archery, and I think we'll visit there today." Sonic replied. "and it is in the glass building!"

"How come? by the way let me in," invul stand in front of the gate.

"No, we have to go out right now," Sonic said as he opened the gate and walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After reaching there, they saw a bunch of ponies surrounding the building.

"It is the opening ceremony!" Sonic said and walk into the crowded.

The ponies cheered as princess twilight sparkle cut the ribbon in front of the glass door.

"Will there be humans in there?" asked Lyra.

"Stop being silly," replied Bon Bon.

After the opening ceremony, one of the worker lead them into the building.

"This place need some WUBS!" said the local ponyville DJ Vinyl Scratch.

"No! Vinyl!" shouted Octavia.

"No indeed," said the worker, "sounds to loud will break the glass,"

"Aww..." said the DJ.

"That is amazing! who build this amazing building?" Enjeru asked.

"It is designed and builded by Zachscrews, he use tempered glass and steel bar to build it so it is hard to break, but still need to be careful." the worker said.

"That is awesome! who own this building?" Sonic asked

"Lightspeed Flash, she is the founder of the Archery Field. And also she is the best archer in ponyville," the worker said.

"Can I see her?" Sonic asked.

"Emm… sure," the worker said and walked to the office, after few minutes, the worker got out from office, wearing a sportsuit and a nametag that write "Lightspeed Flash"

"Oh you are Lightspeed! Nice to meet ya," Sonic said.

"Feel free to explore here," Lightspeed smile and said.

"Well, let's go to office can we?" Sonic asked

"Why not," Lightspeed answered and bring them to the office.

After reaching the office, Lightspeed sit on the chair and said "feel free to look around, except touching my trophy and medals."

"We come here not for your trophy, we want you." Sonic said.

"Want me?" Lightspeed asked.

"We are from the COS, an 'army' team." Sonic replied and take out a name card.

"sounds awesome! can I join?"

"Of course, we need your help," Sonic said "Would you mind to visit our basement?"

"It is too early now, maybe I can come there at evening," Lightspeed said.

"Okie then, we will spend our time in here," Sonic said.

They walked out of the office and went to play with the archery.

At the evening, they back to Lightspeed's office.

"Tt is time," Sonic said.

"Is it fun?" Lightspeed asked.

"It is amazing!" Enjeru said.

"Well is it closed yet?" Invul asked.

"Still have 30 minutes." Lightspeed said.

"We can help you to clean up here." Sonic said.

"What?!" Invul said.

"To get her to trust us silly!" Sonic whispered to Invul.

"ok then…"replied invul.

After cleaning the 4 ponies head back to the basement at Sonic's house

"This is really awesome!" exclaimed Lightspeed flash, "But it just need some style if only Zach was here, he will know how to make this place more fabulous!"

"Glad ya think it is awesome," said Sonic, "But tell me,what ya weapon?"

"What do ya think, I'm an archer of course my weapon is a crossbow," Lightspeed said

"Cool,"said Sonic

"Well it is getting late.."just then he heard a weird grumble sound from invul.

"Oopsie, i'm just hungry" she said.

"Why not I fix you guys some food?"said Enjeru

"Wow Enjeru gonna cook us food?! it will be nice!" Invul said.

"Ok Sonic no matter how good or bad the food taste like it will be the most wonderful food I've ever eaten," Sonic thought.

"Emm... Sonic you there?" said Enjeru,

"No, nothing," said Sonic with his face blushing

"Nothing for what?" Enjeru asked.

"Well we are hungry please cook something for us," Lightspeed and invul said when they already sit beside the dining table.

Enjeru prepared some daisy bread and some hot cocoa for them.

"It taste wonderful!" Sonic said.

"Wow this is the most wonderful doof I've ever tasted!" Invul said.

"Glad you like it" Enjeru smile and said.

After eating, Invul and Lightspeed went back to their home and Enjeru went to bed. Sonic stayed up late in the living room until Enjeru is falling asleep. then he went into her room, looking at her and whispered "Isn't she is the cutest pony ever?"

He touched her but she is no reaction. he stroked her in the head softly and kissed her.

"have a fluffy dream," he whispered again and went to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sonic… Sonic Hooves? Sonic Zephyr Hooves!" Enjeru trying to wake him up.

"Ahh! What is happening?" Sonic shocked and said.

"Sorry for shouting at you, I could not wake you up no matter what…" Enjeru said.

"No no it's my bad," Sonic said blushing again.

"Well get ready now I have invited Lightspeed and Invul for breakfast at Le Kafé restaurant," Enjeru said.

"That restaurant again?! It will take forever to get there," Sonic walk out from his room and said.

"Come on I have already invited them," Enjeru said.

"Well… Let's go then," Sonic said and walk into the bathroom.

"Alright," Sonic whispered and turn on the shower.

After taking bath, they went out and heading to the restaurant. After reached the restaurant and they found Lightspeed and Invul waiting outside the restaurant.

"Hey there," Sonic greeting to them.

"Hey Sonic you finally come! There is an empty seat left near the door," Invul said and walk to the empty seat.

Woodwind was talking to Buttercake who is a waitress too.

"Hey brownie!" Shouted Sonic.

"Oh it is my friend! I'll talk to you later," Woodwind said to Buttercake and walk to Sonic.

"Do you have any discounts today?" asked Sonic.

"Oh! We have 5% discount on the couple set and the omelette set," Woodwind said as she giving the menu to everyone.

"I'll have the Chicken chop," Said Invul.

"And i'll have the omelette set" Said Lightspeed.

"What do you want Enjeru?" asked Sonic politely

"Anything also can," She said.

Sonic whispered to Woodwind "I'll have the couple set, give me the Stalian (italian parody of ponies) pasta couple set."

"Why whisper?" woodwind said.

"Shhh!" said Sonic.

"Oh! looks like somepony got his special somepony," Woodwind think.

"Well back to the kitchen," Woodwind said and walk back to kitchen.

After a few minute, their food finally came.

"I'll treat ya for today Enjeru," Sonic said to her.

"No thanks,"replied Enjeru.

"Please just let me treat ya," Sonic said again.

"Creepy!" Lightspeed whispered.

"Ok… then," said Enjeru.

"He did not treat us at all!" said Invul.

"He only treated Enjeru," said Lightspeed.

Just then the yellow pony and his friends walk inside the restaurant.

"Hey Sonic look, is that our prey?" Lightspeed whispered to Sonic and point at the yellow pony.

"Oh noes it is pahelo chrysant," Sonic said.

"Now it is time to act,"Sonic said with a low tone "Weapons out!"

He was about to throw a smoke generator when Lightspeed holded his hoof "hey let go!"

he dropped the smoke generator and it blew smokes was everywhere

Pahelo tried to make a run but his friends tripped and fall down.

The COS chased him, he hopped on his silver carriage but there is nopony to drive it, his friends was the drivers who had tripped over no point going back.

He run down from his carriage and ran away while the COS chased him.

all in sudden pahelo turn around and used his meteor hammer and tried to whack them.

Enjeru was almost get hit by the meteor hammer when Sonic flew in front of her as fast as he could and used his bow gun and hit the hammer.

"thanks Sonic" enjeru said.

"no problem" Sonic said.

"watch out!" invul shouted when pahelo tried to use his hooves to buck them.

"there is an empty building lets hide at there!" Sonic shouted and run into the three storey building.

"to where?" Lightspeed said.

"just get inside!" sonic said.

after they get inside, they hide in second floor's corner.

"what are we doing here?" Enjeru said.

"we can attack him in the dark," Sonic whispered.

"Shh… i heard his hoofstep…"Lightspeed said and take out his crossbow.


End file.
